Charles Hinton
|gender = Male |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episode) |actor = Bjørn Johnson |DOD = April 24, 2016 |status = Deceased}} Charles Hinton was an Inhuman who was able to give people a glimpse of the death of a single individual upon physical contact; this terrible power forced him to abandon his wife and daughter and live as a homeless man. He was kidnapped by HYDRA so that his gifts could be used by Hive; however, when S.H.I.E.L.D. came to rescue him from his own captors, Hinton fought against Gideon Malick and sacrificed his life to protect Daisy Johnson. Biography Early Life Forced into Hiding file]] During his early life, Hinton married a woman named Polly and together they had a daughter named Robin Hinton while Hinton worked as a teacher where he had been a well-liked part of the community. When Hinton, however, underwent Terrigenesis and discovered he was Inhuman his life changed, as he discovered that when he touched another person, he gave them a vision of an impending death, giving his wife visions of a car crash and her mother's incoming death in hospital. Horrified that his power meant he could not touch his wife or daughter, Hinton went into hiding.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.15: Spacetime On the Run Kidnapped by HYDRA While living on the streets, Hinton distracted himself with the skill of making toy robins, to remind himself of his daughter. While he had sat outside a cafe one morning, Hinton had been discovered by the own Edwin Abbott, who questioned if Hinton was starting a fire when he was finishing the robin toy. As Abbott asked Hinton to find somewhere else to sleep due to it being bad for his business, Hinton requested a job, while Abbott told him he had nothing to offer. a horrific vision]] While Abbott suggested that Hinton goes to a nearby homeless shelter for the day, he decided to hand Hinton some money in order to get him some breakfast, which Hinton refused due to his fear of touching Abbott. However, Abbott insisted and grabbed his hand, activating Hinton's Inhuman ability as Abbott was given a vision of an incoming death, in this case is his own at the hands of HYDRA, knowing that he must first contact Daisy Johnson. As Hinton watched this, he desperately apologized to Abbott for all the suffering he was causing him as a direct result of his Inhuman power of foresight. agents]] In the morning Hinton chose to remain hidden, but stayed close by as the New York City Police Department and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to investigate as Abbott told his story. Hinton then noticed the arrival of Johnson with her superior Phil Coulson as Abbott explained that he had been given a vision that Johnson needed to come to that sight and insisting that HYDRA was coming to kill him. Keeping a distance, Hinton watched as Abbott spoke with both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Johnson, claiming that Hinton had put a curse on him which had given him the visions of his possible death which had just horrified him. ]] However they were all interrupted as Melinda May warned them that HYDRA was coming having seen the incoming HYDRA QuadCopter which fired down upon them, killing Abbott just as he had seen in the vision which had been given to him by Hinton. Having realized that Hinton was an Inhuman due to the visions he had given to Abbott, Johnson had attempted to run to him and take him to safety, only for HYDRA to use the Extraction Claw to pull Hinton into their custody. As he was being taken away, Hinton briefly touched Johnson's hand, giving her a vision of the future while Lincoln Campbell then ran to Johnson's aid and Hinton was taken away by HYDRA. Hive's Inhuman Slave himself]] Having been taken into HYDRA's custody, Hinton was then brought to the Schoonebeek Oil Field where he was chained up and brought into a dinner meeting between the HYDRA leaders Gideon Malick and Hive. When Hinton arrived at the meeting, he found Malick and Hive discussing the concept of true power as Hive brought out Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand and promised to show Malick what true power really feels like, while Hinton watched on nervously, unsure what his fate would be as he was under HYDRA's control. a future vision]] Under the orders of Hive, Hinton was brought to the headquarters of the Transia Corporation where Hive and Malick had a meeting with the company's current CEO, Rowan Hamilton in which Malick had attempted to buy the company from him. When Hamilton had refused Malick's offer, Hinton was brought into the room and forced to give Hamilton a vision of Hive using his own Inhuman power to melt the skin off his employees, much to his utter horror while Hinton was also horrified by what he was forced to see. Hamilton then made the deal to sign over the entire company, but Hive committed the act of horrific murder regardless in order to fulfill Hinton's vision. Having witnessed all the terrible acts of murder committed by Hive, Hinton was forced to stand in the corner where he physically shook from fear while Hive continued speaking with Malick. Hinton watched as Hive calmly then ordered Malick to put on the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton provided to him by Giyera, which granted Malick all-new superhuman strength to make him feel the power that the Inhumans felt. Hinton continued watching in horror as Hive ordered Malick to use his newfound strength to kill Hamilton by crushing his skull with his bare hands, which Malick did without any mercy. Heroic Self Sacrifice agents]] When the Transia Corporation headquarters was suddenly raided by Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hinton was then ordered to be taken away to safety, as Hive believed he could be a valuable asset to the army of Inhumans that he was building. As Daisy Johnson made her way through the building, Hinton's vision came true, including Lincoln Campbell being injured by Giyera and Phil Coulson firing a gun at Johnson's reflection while Hinton himself was taken away. 's brutality ]] As Hinton was being moved onto a helicopter, Johnson finally caught up with him and then attempted to move forward to attack all the HYDRA guards surrounding him and take him into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection. However before Johnson could reach Hinton, she was suddenly ambushed by Gideon Malick who was still wearing the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton which he used to increase his own strength as he brutally began beating Johnson into submission. As Hinton watched on in horror, Malick beat down on Johnson, noting that Hive was right about his concept of what was true power. ]] As Malick managed to gain the upper hand against Johnson, he beat her into submission before he began charging the Exoskeleton and prepared to finish her off once and for all. Unwilling to allow this to happen, however, Hinton charged forward and touched Malick's neck, giving him a vision of his own incoming death at the hands of Johnson. Horrified by this, Malick grabbed Hinton and crushed his throat with the Exoskeleton, only being stopped when Johnson used her Inhuman powers to then send Malick flying across the rooftop, damaging the Exoskeleton while also defeating Malick. ]] Mortally wounded, Hinton fell down beside Johnson who told him that she had been sure she could save his life, but had discovered that he had been meant to save her instead. Hinton expressed his delight that he had died making a difference before requesting that Johnson do whatever she could to look after his daughter once he had died, which Johnson promised to do. As Hinton handed Johnson the model robin he had made, he accidentally touched her again, giving Johnson a vision of Lincoln Campbell's death during Battle of the Playground, with Hinton apologizing before dying. Legacy Daisy Johnson's Promise To be added Personality To be added Powers Hinton was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Death Prediction': Hinton was able to give other people glimpses of the future death of an individual upon physical contact. Those visions often caused anguish on the people who received them, and despite trying very hard, neither Hinton nor the people who received the visions could do anything to change their outcome. Relationships Family *Mother-in-Law † *Polly Hinton - Wife *Robin Hinton - Daughter Allies *Edwin Abbott † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † **Daisy Johnson **Melinda May **Lincoln Campbell † Enemies *HYDRA **Alveus/Hive † **Gideon Malick † - Killer **Giyera † *Rowan Hamilton † Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Spacetime'' ***''Paradise Lost'' (mentioned) ***''Ascension'' (mentioned) **''Season Five'' ***''Rewind'' (mentioned) **''Season Five'' ***''The Last Day'' (mentioned; alternate timeline) Trivia *Charles Hinton's name is a reference to , a British mathematician and science fiction writer, known for his studies on higher dimensions and for coining the word tesseract. *Hinton apologized every time he had physical contact with someone and showed them glimpses of the future, except for Gideon Malick, whom he touched on purpose to rescue Daisy Johnson from him. References es:Charles Hinton Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Professors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Gideon Malick